Drunk
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Seharusnya ia tolak tawarannya. Seharusnya Dio tidak memperdulikan Sieghart ketika ia sedang mabuk. Sayangnya, ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyesalinya. (Fem!Sieghart x Fem!Dio, PWP)


**Warning: R18, Yuri, Genderbend Sieghart x Dio, PWP, percobaan pertama menulis lemon fict...**

 **Disclaimer: Sieghart and Dio belongs to KOG (forever)...**

 **Author's note: Semua ini salah tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan hujan headcanon dari my criminal brother, sebut saja namanya 'kopi latte'. Dan terima kasih pada author Kichikuri61 yang telah memberikan ide judul dan summary untuk fict ini kwkwkwk!**

* * *

 **[Drunk]**

 _ **Seharusnya ia tolak tawarannya. Seharusnya Dio tidak memperdulikan Sieghart ketika ia sedang mabuk. Sayangnya, ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyesalinya.**_

 _ **...**_

Seharusnya ia tolak tawarannya. Tapi, siapa yang nyana kalau semuanya berujung kemari?

"Ehehe~ Dio~ Kenapa wajahmu selalu kusut seperti itu~? Senyum sedikiiit saja~"

Dio berusaha untuk mengontrol gejolak emosinya yang siap meledak, berlagak seolah tidak ada yang berbicara padanya. Tetapi, sulit sekali baginya untuk tidak terusik, selain karena Sieghart sedari mengucapkan kalimat barusan terus menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan jari telunjuk, jarak keduanya yang terlalu dekat –baiklah, dua orang perempuan saling bersandar sisi bukan sebuah pemandangan yang aneh- serta pergerakkan Sieghart yang dalam kondisi mabuk kian menyimpang dengan tiap gelas yang ditegaknya.

"Idiot! Raba-raba apa kau?!" desisnya sembari menyingkirkan tangan Sieghart dari paha kirinya. Sementara si pelaku hanya terkekeh, kembali menegak arak yang tersisa. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, pikirannya pun awang-awang dalam batas rasional dan irrasional.

Sepasang bibirnya mendekati daun telinga Dio, bau arak dari napas hangatnya bisa tercium jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini. Belum sepat mempertanyakan apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh si Highlander, daun telinganya telah menjadi sasaran jilatan Sieghart. Dio membelalak, seketika mendorong Sieghart, menatap tak percaya gadis yang lebih tua sekian puluh tahun darinya itu.

Sieghart menyeringai kecil, terkekeh, menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk meraup mulut Dio yang terbuka lebar, seketika menyadarkan Dio dari syoknya. Semakin berani dengan aksinya, Sieghart menyusupkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulut gadis berkulit amaranth muda itu, mengusap lidahnya. Dio memejam erat, merasakan manisnya arak yang barusan dikonsumsi oleh si Highlander.

Ia tidak dapat menolak sensai nikmat yang disuguhkan, tetap, semua ini salah. SANGAT salah. Dio memutus kontak ciuman, hendak menjaga jarak ketika Sieghart sekali lagi menariknya, menyuguhkan ciuman yang lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

Oh, Ercnard Sieghart takkan membiarkan mangsanya lolos begitu saja…

Erangan terlepas kala tangan kanan Sieghart meremas salah satu buah dadanya, jari telunjuknya menggoda puting yang tertutup hanya oleh selapis kain amaranth tua. Desah napas memenuhi ruangan besar tempat si Highlander beristirahat. Pakaiannya telah ditanggalkan semua, namun tak sedikitpun Dio merasa dingin.

Sebaliknya, semuanya terasa… hangat…

Kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa keduanya untuk kembali memutus kontak ciuman. Sieghart terkekeh, tangan kanan bergerak menelusuri sisi kiri tubuh Dio, dalam hati ia memuji betapa indah lekukan tubuh si Asmodian. Semakin turun hingga berakhir menggenggam bokong yang sekal, meremasnya.

"He-… hentikan!"

Semua ini serba salah. Pikiran rasionalnya berkata bahwa ia harus segera menghentikan Sieghart, tetapi, tubuhnya malah memberontak, menolak pemikirannya. Secara tidak suka rela ia meresapi kenikmatan yang menggelitik jiwanya, perlahan-lahan mulai menundukkan kerasionalannya.

Ia bahkan tidak berani membuka sepasang matanya.

Tidak, sampai ia dibaringkan rata di atas kasur dan sesuatu yang basah serta sedikit kasar meraba puting kanannya. Refleks tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya, seolah untuk menjaga erangan-erangan erotis keluar dari sepasang bibirnya, sementara tangan kiri mengcengkram erat pundak Sieghart, membuat Highlander di atasnya merintih.

Semakin syok karena rintihan yang dikeluarkannya tidak menandakan ia tersakiti. Tetapi bermakna bahwa ia menyukainya.

Sedetik kemudian sepasang lengannya direntangkan, ditahan jauh di atas kepalanya oleh sebuah tangan yang kuat. Dio meronta, berusaha melawan kekuatan seorang Highlander. Ia salah telah meremehkan para ksatria dari Dewa-Dewi selama ini. Sieghart melepas sabuk yang dikenakannya, menggunakannya untuk mengikat sepasang pergelangan tangan Dio pada tiang tengah ranjang _king size_ -nya, semakin mempersempit gerakan pemberontakannya. Ia kembali mencabut dua sabuk lainnya, kali ini, mengikatkan satu pada masing-masing kaki putri Burning Canyon itu.

Dio berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya, setidaknya, agar ia tidak menangis telah dilecehkan sedemikian parah oleh si Highlander. Sungguh, betapa malunya ia terekspos sampai sejauh ini. Terlebih lagi, oleh seorang yang satu kelamin dengannya.

"Sieghart! Lepaskan!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah Dio, Sieghart malah membuka lebar sepasang kaki Dio, mengamati setiap bagian dari tubuh indah nan elok di bawahnya. Dio bergidik ngeri kala menyaksikan Sieghart menjilat bibir bawahnya, semakin menambah kesan seorang pemerkosa yang sudah terlukis lama di wajah cantiknya.

 _Jangan bilang dia akan-_

Satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa baginya adalah…

Waktu terasa berhenti ketika permukaan lidahnya yang kasar dan basah menyentuh kulit area privasinya. Dio membelalak lebar, seakan nyawanya baru saja dicabut oleh Thanatos seketika itu juga. Gerakan lidah yang fasih menyeka setiap sudut semakin menggodanya, perlahan tapi pasti, pikirannya mulai takluk pada kenikmatan.

Tubuhnya sudah kalah sejak lama.

"He-… Henti-…"

Dio menggigit bibir bawahnya sekeras mungkin, menahan erangan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata berlinang keluar dari sepasang matanya yang tertutup rapat, dadanya kembang-kempis dengan tempo cepat, jantungnya mulai memompa lebih cepat.

Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan erangan laknatnya kala lidah tersebut menembus masuk ke dalam dirinya, menyeka dinding otot yang basah, diselingi oleh kecupan. Sebagaimanapun ia melawan, tetap, kenikmatan itu tahu dimana saja titik kelemahannya. Sayang, ia masih belum mau mengaku kalah dan itu, malah mempersulitnya.

Tetapi malah membuat Sieghart semakin bersemangat untuk menaklukannya. Bagi si Highlander, menjatuhkan seseorang seperti Dio adalah sesuatu yang sangatlah menyenangkan.

Mendadak, semuanya dihentikan begitu saja. Ia menyeringai lebar menyaksikan wajah Dio yang sudah merah padam, memuja tubuh eloknya yang telah berlapiskan keringat. Sepasang manik amaranth beradu dengan sepasang manik hitam Sieghart. Dio kini melihat jelas apa yang berada di balik sepasang mata indah tersebut.

Hawa napsu.

Tubuhnya reflek bergerak ketika sebatang jari menyentuh area privatnya. Dalam hati, ia merutuki gadis berambut hitam yang masih lengkap pakaiannya. Sungguh, semuanya tidaklah adil.

"Jangan kau berani untuk melakukannya…" Dio menatapnya tajam, geram dengan semua pelecehan yang telah dilakukan terhadapnya.

Sieghart mendengus. "Kau menantangku, bocah? Kau yakin?"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, sebuah rintihan melesat keluar dari mulut Dio kala jari tadi menembus masuk ke dalam dirinya. Sieghart menatap takjub reaksi Dio, menyeringai. Ditarik keluar jari tersebut, lalu dirajam kembali masuk ke dalam liang otot basah itu. Tak lama kemudian, jari ke-2 menyusul, diiringi dengan dua jari lagi.

Refleks Dio menengadah, tubuhnya bergejolak menerima sensasi yang terlampau berlebihan. Ia mengerang keras di luar kehendaknya, kali ini, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyembunyikan betapa ia menyukainya, betapa ia menikmati setiap rajaman cepat dan sentuhan lembut terhadap area privatnya. Sieghart terus berusaha mencari satu titik itu, titik yang sanggup membuat Dio melayang jauh, tersapu oleh kenikmatan birahi.

"Sieghart… ku-… kumohon…" kalimatnya terputus oleh desahan. "Henti… kan…"

"Hahaha... Aku tahu kau tidak mau semua ini berhenti..." Sieghart mengulum ujung daun telinga kanan Dio, menggigitnya pelan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Dio mengerang, semakin takluk oleh servis yang diberikan.

"Lagipula, kita sudah terlalu jauh bertindak... kau sudah terlalu basah... Apakah aku bisa meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi ini? Dio... Dio... kita, sesama wanita, tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah..." sepasang bibirnya mendekati telinganya, berbisik, "...'Tidak'..."

"Sudahlah… Menyerah saja, Dio…" bisiknya. "Aku tahu tubuhmu melebihi dirimu sendiri, Dio…"

Ya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Dio sudah tidak dapat kembali lagi. Lebih tepatnya mereka berdua sudah tidak dapat kembali lagi, sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Keempat jari ditariknya keluar, Sieghart kembali menyuguhkan servis oral yang sempat dihentikannya.

"Hmm? Nikmat?" Ia menyusupkan ujung lidah ke dalam Dio, menyeka dengan ujung lidah, sesekali menyedot.

Dio menarik napas dalam, di luar kesadarannya berkata, "Di... disana..."

Ia menarik diri, membiarkan lidahnya menggantung. Benang saliva menyambung dari ujung lidahnya ke permukaan terluar area intim Dio, semakin memancing gairahnya untuk segera melaksanakan niatnya. Perlahan Dio membuka kelopak matanya, mendapati Sieghart sudah duduk di atasnya, tanpa sehelai busanapun, memperlihatkan langsung privasinya kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau 'balas budi', hmm?" ucap Sieghart, menggodanya. "Kuharap kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik dariku, bocah…"

Ia merutuk dalam benaknya, tetapi, pada realitanya, ia malah maju ke depan, mempertemukan lidah yang telah dijulurkannya ke privasi Sieghart, melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan si Highlander sebelumnya. Sieghart tertawa pelan menyaksikan tindak-tanduk Dio yang berubah 180 derajat. Sungguh, menaklukkan seorang Asmodian sombong sepertinya bukanlah perkara mudah, dan Sieghart sangat bangga terhadap usahanya.

Ia mengerang keras, benar-benar menikmati servis oral tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menolaknya. Ia makin merendahkan posisinya, pinggul bergerak melawan arah jilatan. Sesekali ia menyebut-nyebut nama Dio, meresapi setiap kenikmatan yang diberikan padanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya ketika klimaks terasa hanya di ujung tombak. Ia menatap sepasang mata sayu Dio, tersenyum lembut pada Asmodian amaranth muda itu. Ia membalikkan punggung, hanya untuk beralih ke posisi merangkak dengan wajah yang berhadapan langsung dengan organ intim Dio, kembali menjilat serta merajamkan jarinya ke dalam sana. Sementara pasangannya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, sembari sesekali menjilat area privasi Sieghart yang hanya beberapa sentimeter di atas wajahnya.

Ia mengerang keras kala mencapai klimaks, tanpa sadar membiarkan cairannya keluar begitu saja, membasahi sebagian porsi wajah Sieghart serta tangan kanan yang digunakannya. Ia merebah sepenuhnya, sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Ikatan kencang pada tangan serta kakinya dilepas, ia membuka matanya, menemukan Sieghart merebas di sisinya.

Seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang merona. Sungguh cantik.

Sepasang tangan menarik tubuh lemasnya ke dalam sebuah rangkulan, memberikan padanya sebuah kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman dan jiwanya tenang. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, perlahan kelopak mata menutup indera penglihatannya, mengirimnya pada kegelapan.

Dio bersumpah tidak akan pernah mendekati Sieghart ketika ia dalam kondisi mabuk.

* * *

 **Author's note: F my brain. Semua salah tugas kuliah yang menumpuk hasil ngaret satu minggu. Semua ini juga salah my criminal bro, si Latte! F you latte. F YOUUUUU! #tapigagomenkok**

 **WHY YURI SIEGDIO SOUNDS LIKE THE BEST OF ALL OTP GUE HAHHHHHHHHH DAN INI PERTAMA KALINYA GUE BERHASIL NULIS R18 DAN R18 YANG**

 **YURI**

 ***lalu nyemplung ke dalam samudera aernas***

 **Hope you like it!**


End file.
